ritgodsfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Xunos(Goddess of the Wilds)
Xunos is the goddess of the Wilds, born from the magic filtered from the Ironwood Trees, formed from the union of Wodea(Goddess of Plants) and Ocarus(God of Dreams). She would go on to create the first Elves to tend her garden, as well as continue the work the goddesses of Plants and Beasts started. Strong willed and brash, Xunos is responsible for perhaps the most diverse expansion of life on Esai of all the gods. Wodea spent every night planting trees in her garden, only for the morning to arrive, bearing her Father's rays down on her new creations. Each day her garden would be burnt to a crisp, only for the God of Plants to plant a new one while her father slept. Ocarus, the newborn God of Dreams, looked at her work. He asked his sister why she continued her work if she knew it was going to be burnt to ashes when their father awoke. Wodea just looked at him, and said that she had to. Seeing his sister toil so, Ocarus beckoned his sister to halt her work for only a night. She reluctantly agreed, and the two danced throughout the night. Their love filtered down through the few trees she had planted that day. They grew tall and strong, their bark as steel, and their roots like iron. And from them grew a new a god, Xunos. When Sifor awoke, he spread fire down upon the forest. The Ironwood did not falter under his gaze. The God of the Wilds stood as a shield against her grandfather's tyranny, protecting the world from him. Dense forest canopies grew to cover the world, and animals grew to tend the new wilds. Ever since, Xunos has stood as an exemplar of freedom. The first elves were born soon after. Formed from the roots of the Ironwood Tree, the elves would always be Xunos's most fervant worshippers. So long as they tended her garden, the elves would live for millenia. They were the first sentient life created on Esai, though the dwarves would soon follow after. This made them arrogant, hoarding the gift of immortality for themselves. So when it came to participate in the Godswar, Xunos immediately stood out against her grandfather, turning the land itself against the aggressors. The untamed wilderness began sheltering the weak from Sifor's rays, and animals began pouring out onto the battlefield against War's hordes. However, her father was more powerful, and when the world was rent asunder by his full power, she died with it. The whispering echoes of the woods no longer carry her song. Xunos often walked among mortals, taking the form of her elven creations. She once spent many years in continuous mortal form, walking the land of Esai and surveying her domain. She was mother to many future demigods, and her children walked the world in constant pilgrimage in honor of Xunos. She was also parent of most of the non-sentient plants and animals on Esai. In fact, almost every form of life that was not particularly sponsored by other Gods can trace their lineage to her. Category:Gods